Skating Lessons
by animeobsession
Summary: OneShot. KaiRei. When Tala talks everyone into going skating, and Kai finds out Rei's secret, only funny stuff can happen. I'm hopeless at summarys.


Yo. I know I should be writing more of Illawarra Lovin, but I had to write this. Today, one of my friends (who I haven't seen in AGES) came to visit, so some friends and I, including long-lost-friend, went skating. No, not ice-skating. Inline skating. Heaps of fun. As we were skating around, an idea for a one-shot popped into my head. I came home afterwards and sat in front of the com, and this is the result.

It was supposed to be longer, but I missed out on heaps of stuff that wouldn't fit as I wrote. Oh well. I can use them later. PandaPjays also added a page or two. Thanks Panda-chan!

Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Skate Escape, Redskins or any of the song titles that are used in this fic. Sucks to be me, ay?

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

"Cause I wanted to come."

"Let me rephrase that. Why am **I **here?"

"Cause I asked you to come."

"And I agreed, why?"

"Cause I gave you the puppy dog eyes."

"Dang those eyes."

Kai tugged at the laces on his skate while Tala, who already had his skates on, sucked on a Redskin that Max had given him.

Tala had wanted to go skating. After getting his team to agree, and using aforementioned puppy dog eyes to get Kai to agree, he had rung the other teams and had organized for them to go to Skate Escape. He had gotten all the teams to come, with the exception of BEGA, who didn't feel like it (lazy bums). And so now, everyone was on the rink, with the exception of Kai, who was finishing putting on his skates, and Tala, who was waiting for Kai while eating his Redskin.

Kai soon had his skates on and he and Tala, who had now finished his Redskin, skated out onto the rink. There weren't only Beyblade teams at the rink that day. There was also a lot of teens and younger children, even a few adults.

Tala skated over to Bryan as soon as he was on the rink. Kai just skated around. He could see Max trying to teach Tyson and Kenny to skate, and failing dismally. Gary was skating with Spencer, for what reasons he didn't want to know. The girls, Mariah, Emily and Hilary, were skating together. _Probably gossiping,_ he thought. Some of the other bladers were skating around. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and moved to the right. Just in time too, as Kevin and Ian shot past him. He shook his head at the two's antics.

Over the speakers, Gorillaz, Feel Good Inc. played.

It suddenly occurred to him that he had yet to see his beloved. He looked around, over the heads of quite a few people, in an attempt to catch even the smallest glimpse of his love. Sighing when he saw nothing, he tried again. Just as the lights went out and the disco lights turned on. _Damn._

"I hope everyone's having a good time here today. Remember to come again during the holidays. Bring some friends. And next time your thinking of where to go for your birthday, come to Skate Escape, where we'll organize the party for you." The DJ spoke over the speakers. The next song, Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte started, bringing appreciative cheers from the skaters. Kai sighed and started skating into the back area, just as someone was skating out. In the dark neither saw the other.

Kai crashed into the other person and, because he was traveling faster, fell on top of them. Kai caught himself so he didn't crush the person, straddling whoever it was.

"Sorry!" Both Kai and the person said at the same time. It was then that Kai realized just whom he was straddling.

"Rei?"

"Kai?"

Both blushed as they realized just how they were sitting.

"Sorry." They said, in unison once again.

Kai dragged himself off Rei and got to his feet, then helped Rei up.

"What are you doing back here?" Kai asked the neko-jin as he groped for the nearest wall to steady himself.

"Trying to learn how to skate without embarrassing myself." Rei told him as he struggled to stay upright.

Kai blinked. Rei couldn't _skate_? Everyone could skate. Ok, maybe not Tyson and Kenny but Tyson was an idiot and Kenny was a nerd so they didn't count. And anyway, Rei was the most graceful and balanced person he knew. It didn't seem right for him not to be able to skate.

Rei's skate slipped and he crashed into Kais chest. Kai still managed to keep his balance, however, and they didn't fall. _I guess he really _can't_ skate_.

Rei looked up at Kai. His head had landed on Kais shoulder. As he turned his head to look up at Kai, the Russian had turned his head to look down at him.

_He looks so cute like that… wait did I just think the word 'cute'? Damn, he really does affect me. If I just moved my head just a little bit I could… no I couldn't_.

Rei tried to push himself off Kai and began rolling backwards. He really needed to get a handle on this skating thing.

Seeing what was happening Kai grabbed the Chinese boy's arm and pulled him forwards again. Rei's eyes widened as he crashed into Kai's chest again. He gripped on to the Russian's shirt to prevent moving any further.

Kai sighed and looked down at Rei. "I'm going to have to teach you how to skate, aren't I?"

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be nice." Rei told him looking up and giving Kai a small grin.

Rei's skates slipped again and he began to fall. Kai stopped his fall by wrapping his arms around the neko-jin and hugging him to him. This may have kept Rei upright but caused both boys to blush fiercely.

On impulse Kai bent down and pecked Rei lightly on the lips. The Chinese boy stiffened. Kai pulled back and blushed harder. What had possessed him to do that? Rei stared at him in shock before relaxing and slowly reaching up until their lips connected again.

Eyes widened, grips tightened, but neither of the boys pulled away.

Slowly but surely, the kiss deepened. Both boys became lost in it. Kai opened his mouth slightly, and ran his tongue over Rei's bottom lip. Rei groaned and opened his mouth for the slate haired teen. As the two boys became more lost in each other, they rolled to the small wall that allowed people to sit on to rest their legs after skating. As seconds turned into minutes, the boys only parting for air, the time that the lights would be out shortened.

As suddenly as they had turned off minutes earlier, the light turned back on. Neither of the two teens noticed, however, and continued playing 'who can get their tongue down the others throat'. That is, until they were rudely interrupted by wolf whistles and cat calls from several other bladers. They were quick to pull apart, both practically glowing red from embarrassment. Sometime during the kiss, Kai had hoisted Rei up onto the seat, and Rei had wrapped his legs around Kais waist. And that little thing had gained them an audience.

The music had changed. Now it was Switch by Will Smith.

Tala skated up to the two, who were the same color as his hair, and gave them both a hug.

"GROUP HUG!"

Bryan skated over and joined in, followed by Max, then Tyson and Kenny, who were holding Max's hands. Before too long a good half of the rink was in the hug. It was quiet, before Enrique called out.

"Can we stop now? I wanna skate again."

The group dispersed and people started skating again.

"Tala? What was the hug for?" Rei asked, his blushed having finally died down.

"For finally hooking up! It's a reason to celebrate!"

"C'mon Tala. Leave the lovebirds alone." Bryan said, dragging Tala away.

Kai smiled at Rei, before kissing him again.

"For some odd reason, I don't feel like skating anymore. Wanna go celebrate, like Tala suggested?" Kai asked the raven-haired teen.

"Sure. Lets go."

The two took off their skates, left them at the counter and headed out the doors, leaving the other teams to enjoy the rink.

And over the speakers Linkin Park: In the End played.


End file.
